SILENCE
by pizza55555
Summary: this is a story about 3 cats named Leafkit, Amberkit, and Whitekit. (I don't want to spoil it :3) also the first few chapters are kinda old. like written old, so there not as good.
1. prolog

**SILENCE **by: pizza55555

PROUlOUG (i think i spelled it wrong...)

"Amberkit! Where's Amberkit!"

"Goldenwing, she'll be fine."

"FINE! her eyes arn't even open yet! how is that fine!"

"Goldenflower settle down!"

"I can't, the battle with windclan has weekened us, Petalkit is dead and i can't find Amberkit!"

"Goldenwing, she's over here!"


	2. Chapter 1

SILENCE

CHAPTER 1

Amberkit felt herself being lifted into the air.

"here she is Goldenwing!"said an unfamiliar voice.

Amberkit opened her eyes and say light and color for the first time. she looked around, brambles and twigs littered the ground and the fresh kill was scattered.

"Amberkit i'm so glad your safe, i thought i lost you!" Goldenwing looked sad,

"like you're sister Petalkit." Goldenwing looked up at Amberkit again and her eyes brightened, "you've opened your eyes!"

(sorry i know it's short)


	3. Chapter 2

SILENCE

chapter 2

It had been 2 moons since the battle with windclan and Leafkit was longing to go outside.

now that Leafkit, Whitekit, and Amberkit where 2 and a quarter moon old, they where alloweed to go oustside, but it had rained for three days now and the camp was soaked.

not only that but the nursery roof leaked at one area and a puddle of rain water had formed under the leak.

"wanna play?" startled by Amberkits mew Leafkit stumbled backward into Goldenwing.

"sorry Goldenwing." Leafkit mewed, and to Amberkit he said "i'll play."

"Lets play warriors!" suggested Amberkit. "i'll be the warrior and you'll be the mouse."

she said.

Letting Amberkit be the warrior even though Amberkit was always the warrior, her stalk up to

him, then pounce only to relie that Leafkit had bounced out of the way. Amberkit landed

then relized that Leafkit was behind her, she jumped and pinned Leafkit down, but Leafkit

struggled from his sisters grip and darted away only to end up on top of whitekit who had

been sleeping peacefully in her nest. "hey get off of me!" mewed Whitekit angerly.

"I don't see why you are still sleeping! it's almost sunhigh!" said Leafkit.

"It's not sunhigh yet!" said Whitekit

"I don't know why you two are fussing about how high the sun is in the sky, with all this rain

it's to cloudy to see anything!" said Amberkit.

Leafkit took a look outside the nursery entrance, "look the rain has died down!" said Leafkit

excitedly. "let's go outside!" said Whitekit.

"No. it's still soaked from all the rain. said Goldenwing to her kits.

Leafkits belly growled. "i'm hungry!" he said.

"well then let's go get some fresh kill!" said Amberkit as she darted out of the nursery entrance. she came back a few moments later with a shrew and a squirle.

The three kits sharred the shrew while goldenwing ate the squirle.


	4. Chapter 3

SILENCE

The next day, the rain had stopped completly, the sun shined brightly above camp and the ground was getting dryer by the minute.

"lets go outside!" said Whitekit

"Can we, Goldenwing please!" said Amberkit

"ok," said goldenwing, "but you know the rules no kits outside of camp."

But the kits didn't hear her, as they where already running out of the nursery entrance.

Outside the camp whitekit saw a dark brown cat with a lighter brown tail tip, Thornstar the leader, beside him sat the black and gray deputy Nightpelt.

inside anouther den was a honey colored old she cat, honeypelt the elder.

whitekit saw Sunheart, the medicine cat walk out of his den. the golden colored tom was older than honeypelt, and whitekit watched him pad over to the freshkill pile in search of a mouse.

Then there was a screech, and whitekit looked up to see a hawk circling the sky. Goldenwing saw it too, "hawk!" she yelled suddenly.

instinctivly everyone looked up, then the hawk dived and hooked up Amberkit in it's sharp talons. "Amberkit!" screeched whitekits mother.

The hawk started to climb higher and higher into the sky. Whitekit saw Amberkit sruggling in the hawks grip. Then Nightpelt leaped higher than she had ever seen a cat leap before, Nightpelt slashed his sharp claws on the hawks wing.

The hawk still holding tightly to Amberkit, started falling, while the hawk was franticly trying fly with it's damaged wing it let go of Amberkit.

Amberkit fell downwards fast, until whitekit couldn't see her over the bramble barrier.

Goldenwing ran out of the camp entrance in the derection Amberkit was falling.

It seemed as if Whitekit was glued to the earth and couldn't move or say anything.

was her sister alright? would she be dead? she thought these things but didn't dare say them aloud in case they where true. Whitekit looked over at her brother, and knew he was thinking these things too.

Goldenwing came back a few moments later holding Amberkit by her scruff, Amberkit wasn't moving, her eyes where closed and she was barley breathing. Sunheart stumbled over quickly, leaving his untouched mouse by the freshkill pile. Together Sunhearrt and Goldenwing carried Amberkit t the medicine den.


	5. Chapter 4

SILENCE

When night came Whitekit sneaked out of the nursery and walked across the camp to the medicine den.

Goldenwing was curled asleep around Amberkit who was hardly breathing. Sunheart sat awake watching Amberkit, some herbs by his paws.

"what are those?" asked Whitekit couriously, then remembered she was sopposed to be sleeping.

"Whitekit!" said Sunheart supprised, "what are you doing awake?" he asked.

"uhh... I was just wondering if Amberkit was going to be alright." Whitekit said truthfully.

"I don't know if she's alright or not..." his voice trailed off. Whitekit frowned, that wasn't the answer she was hopeing for, she wanted Sunheart to tell her that everything will be fine and her sister will wake up in the morning as if nothing had ever happened.

Whitekit looked at the herbs near his paws and couriosity got the better of her, "What are these?" she asked.

"There herbs." Sunheart said.

"i know that, but what do they do?" Whitekit asked.

"Well they help heal scratches." he said.

"Do you have herbs that'll wake Amberkit up?" Whitekit asked hopefully.

"no, and i can't do much more for her until she does wake up." He said.

Whitekit looked at her sister, sleeping peacfully with their mother wrapped around her. She looked fine and Whitekit wanted to belive that she would be fine. Then Whitekit noticed Amberkits tail and front paw. Her tail was bent in the middle, and her paw seemed twisted.

"there broken." said Sunheart.

"Why havn't you fixed them?" Whitekit asked.

"I don't want to yet." He said.

"Why not?" Whitekit asked.

"The pain might wake her up, and i'll do it when the clan is awake so she won't wake evreyone up with her screeching."

"Why can't you tell that she's fine until she wakes up?" Whitekit asked.

"Well while my mentor- Grayfrost, was still alive a cat named Spottedfawn had fallen from the sky oak. She hit her head on theground hard.

She seemed almost fine, there was scratches and such, but she didn't wake up. She finally did wake up, she was fine except when she went to speak, there was no sound.

She lived like that for a long time, and had made up a bunch of tail signals so she could kinda communicate with her clanmates around her

She got a mate named moonclaw , and a few moons later she found out she was expecting kits. She was happy as could be.

One day, two moons later, she was taking a walk in the forest in the night, she loved to watch the stars, But her kits started to come earlie, alone in the forest she had her kits, but there was no medicine cat to help her.

She died that night along with one of her kits. Rockstar, the leader before Thornstar, liked to gte away from clan troubles and take walks in the forest at night. Durring his midnight walk he found Spottedfawn dead, laying with four kits, one wich was dead.

If she had been able to speak, she could have called for help."

Silence followed at the end of the story.

"Who where the kits? did they survive?" asked Whitekit couriously.

" one was a she cat named shellpaw, she died when a fox attacked her while she was hunting." he said.

"The other died durring a big windclan attack that had happened when you where only a few quarter moons old." Sunheart said saddly. "his name was Sharpfang."

"And the third?" asked Whitekit.

"The third kit was me." He said.

"You!" Said Whitekit suprised. Then she remmembered why she was there.

"what does the story have to do with Amberkit?" She asked.

"wheren't you listening at all! Spottedfawn fell from a high place then hit her head on the ground, and she couldn't talk at all., not a bit, then she was expecting kits, but they came earlie and she died along with one of the kits, if she could've called for help, Rockstar might had heard her, and she wouldn't had died." Sunheart explained.

"You think that might happen to Amberkit!" Whitekit said alarmed.

she was horrified of the idea that Amberkit might lose her voice forever.

Whitekit looked over at Amberkit,

_will she really lose her voice?_


	6. Chapter 5

SILENCE

Amberkit was dreaming.

Dreaming about sky, and tree's and falling fast towards the ground.

A hawks eye staring into hers. Being housted into the air by big sharp talons that dig into her sides, hearing her mothers scream as her kit was being tooken away from her by a hawk.

A flash of black and grey fur, blood, a hawks screech.

Then air below her paws, falling, falling fast. blurs of brown and green, trees flying by as she fell.

And ground, hard ground.

She tried to breath but couldn't, she tried to stand but fell, her leg hurt, her tail hurt, and her head hurt.

Then blackness edged her vision. The last thing she saw was her mother emerging from the bushes ahead.

Suddenly she could see no more and the world was black and silent.


	7. Chapter 6

**SILENCE**

_The medicine den! thats where i am,but why is everything so quiet?_

"Hello!" _i know i said hello,my mouth formed the words, i felt the rumbles in my throat, but i couldn't hear anything!_

movement caught Amberkits eye, it was Leafkit and Whitekit! _Maybe they know whats going wrong._

_"__Leafkit!Whitekit, i'm so glad your here!" __i know i said the words that time._

Leafkit and Whitekit looked happy and said something back, something Amberkit couldn't hear.

_somethings wrong,cant hear anything, nothing at all, not even my own voice!_

_"help! i cant hear anything!_ i said the words even though i couldnt hear them.

Sunheart, Whitekit, and Leafkit looked shoked as if they couldnt beleive there ears.

Whitekit whispered something to Sunheart, Amberkit tried to read there lips but only understood the word _**deaf.**_

_deaf, i cant be deaf, i have to be a warrior and fight battles and save the clan! i cant not hear anything else for the rest of my life!_

Amberkit started to panic, Sunheart said something but Amberkit knew she wouldnt be able to hear it.

Moments later Goldenwing came in, and Sunheart must've told her what has happened because Goldenwings eyes got wide as she looked down at Amberkit. Amberkit hated feeling this way, useless.

Sunheart spoke again but when Amberkit didnt respond it must've been clear that she couldn't hear him at all.


	8. Chapter 7

SILENCE

I walked back to the nursery slowly, my eyes started burning as tears started to swell up inside me, it wasnt fair, all Amberkit wanted was to be a warrior, and now it seemes like that dream has been snached away, just like the hawk snached Amberkit away.

'Don't worry Goldenwing- "I cant stop worrying, my kit needs special attention

"Goldenwing, i cant do anything more, we've been trying everything, nothings working! Theres nothing we can do except face the truth that she'll never be a warrior."

Silence came after his words.

Sunheart turned and headed back to the medicine den, probably treating Nightpelts cold.

Goldenwing looked to where Sunheart had vanished into the medicine den, then walked into the nursery.


End file.
